


Sugar & Spice

by sullyintheskywdiamonds



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Hints at abuse in the past I guess?, M/M, no sexy times, theyre in bed just like thinking and shit, well not in explicitly, wow this sounds lame aready
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sullyintheskywdiamonds/pseuds/sullyintheskywdiamonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axl and Slash are in bed together thinking and wondering why they haven't said ' I love you' yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar & Spice

**Author's Note:**

> So this is rly just i wrote this in half an hour and i just wanted to write something.Dont expect a masterpiece alright.  
> The title was just idek.Sugar and Lemon doesnt sound good so.

He smelled like sugar and chocolate. That’s what his skin tasted like too.

Axl placed his fingertips over Slash’s ribs and softly stroked the man’s skin. Saul laughed and pushed him away but Axl kept coming back.

He buried his nose in Saul's hair and gently tickled his sides. The curly haired guitarist was out of breath by the time Axl stopped and Slash tried to look mad but couldn’t manage it.

Then Axl kissed him. It wasn’t a romantic gesture or a passionate nibble. It was something in between.

 

He never said the words or never meant to kiss Saul the way he did. But the dark haired man knew. He knew from the way Axl looked at him on stage, the way he tucked Saul in when he thought his lover was asleep, the way he opened beer bottles for him everytime he struggled with doing so himself.

Axl never helped anyone with simple tasks like that. He did so for Saul though.

 

A few months ago Axl had given him a rose for his birthday. The ginger had joked about his last name and how cliche it was. Saul’s heart still missed a beat because of the gesture.

He laughed it off but couldn’t sleep for three days after.

Axl gave one to Izzy too. It had been a cold winter day, back in their old apartement.Izzy had thanked him and kept playing his guitar.

He didn’t look at Izzy the way he looked at Saul.The guitarist was sure of that. And he definitely didn’t give anyone gifts. Saul happened to be the lucky one to actually get Axl’s attention.

Axl had found Izzy’s rose on the street. He’d bought Saul’s from a store. It was different.

 

Saul kissed Axl back and let his tongue slowly but smoothly take dominance.

Axl always let him push the singer on his back. Always let Saul win.

 

When Saul had still slept with the groupies he wouldn’t bother to do a thing. Just got it out of his pants and waited. He’d let the girls or the guys do everything for him.They never asked why and he never thought of it too.

With Axl he felt like doing all of it. Never wanted any pleasure himself, just needed Axl to feel good. He never let the man even touch himself. Always covered Axl’s hands with his own.Made Axl whimper and moan but never quite felt satisfied if he himself came first.

It was all about Axl. When they were kissing on couches or in bathrooms he thought of how Axl had acted during their first time.

He’d always been a bit reluctant to sleep with the groupies unless he was in charge. And felt so much more relaxed when Saul had proved he didn’t mean no harm.  
It made the guitarist want to act up like he used to. Do what he did to Joey Delgado when the kid bashed his guitar. See the blood dripping from the mouth of whoever made Axl feel that way about himself.Whoever made Axl scared of his touch.Whoever made their first time painful. 

 

„I won’t sleep with anyone else but you, okay! Why would you even think that?? Just stop acting like this, I don’t know what the fuck to do alright. All I want is YOU and Im prepared to do this your way. “

After that Axl,had finally let his guard down.

 

Saul sat on top of Axl. Ran his fingers through the silky hair.It felt like his first crush Cindy Coopers’ locks in ninth grade.

Axl’s hair was more thicker though and straigther.Cindy’s had been nice to pull at but Axl’s were even better to kiss.

Saul grabbed a cigarette, feeling the smoke burn his throat in an overly satisfying way.

Axl kissed his neck softly,not really doing anything but mouthing at it.

„You taste like chocolate ,“ he kissed Slash’s neck again „and sugar.“

Saul laughed and looked at the smaller man.

Smiling he said „You taste like lemon and whiskey,“ Axl bit him for it „and me.“

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! :) If there are any mistakes let me know.It's 11 pm and I also may just be really bad at grammar.  
> PS! I wasn't sure how to paragraph this so yeah..


End file.
